


Where do Arcobaleno come from?

by G5927



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G5927/pseuds/G5927
Summary: My very fist story published on this web siteTsuna wants to clear a doubt inside his mind and the answer will confuse him.Of course, Reborn is just messing with him.I hope you like it.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 10





	Where do Arcobaleno come from?

**Author's Note:**

> I don' t really know what to say... I'm so excited to be here.
> 
> Nice to meet you, I'm G and I'm the captain of that great ship called 5927.  
> You'll have a lot from me.

Tsunayoshi looked at the time on the alarm clock placed on the bedside  
table, felt the drops of sweat on his forehead.  
  
He took the magazine he was reading and used it as a  
fan. It was definitely hot that Sunday.  
  
He still had a good twenty minutes to spare before his  
endeavor and didn't know exactly how to use them.  
  
It was strange to think that he craved time for himself every  
day of the week and then when he finally got it he seemed to not know  
what to do with it.  
  
He looked up, saw the hammock where Reborn quietly  
slept. Tsunayoshi knew he was pretending to be dozing, but he  
had to admit that he was amazed that he was left alone without grueling  
workouts or desperate study sessions as usual.  
  
For months now there was a question that wanted to be  
answered in his head, the little information he had collected  
sporadically by listening to the dialogues on the subject had not been  
enough.  
  
"Reborn?" asked the young student looking towards  
the door of his room, better not to meet his gaze in such a moment.  
  
"Would you like to explain to me where do Arcobaleno come  
from?" he decided to give a voice his doubts.  
  
The hitman smirked, adjusted his beret and jumped off the  
hammock onto his pupil's bed.  
  
"Do you know where babies come from, Tsuna?" he  
asked without hiding the fun he was getting from embarrassing him.  
  
"Yeah...sure!" Tsunayoshi replied hiding his face  
in his hands, bright red.  
  
"You're about to turn fifteen, but you're still a baby ..."  
he couldn't help commenting on Reborn.  
  
Tsunayoshi was tempted to retort, but he really had no elements to  
contradict him, the topic "sex" was something that terribly put him in  
agitation and embarrassment, just like a little child.  
  
"So Tsuna, which are the elements that give life to the  
rainbow?" the tutor asked him, he really seemed to have taken  
pleasure in carrying on that conversation.  
  
"The sun ... and the rain," replied the young boss using his  
fingers to keep track of the things listed.  
  
"Now think about your guardians."  
  
Tsuna was dumbfounded, but it did not take long for his mind to fill up  
with images: he saw a pram inside which there was Reborn, wrapped in a  
warm blanket, nearby there were Ryohei and Yamamoto, tightening  
tightly, the first one held another infant, Colonnello.  
  
"And we'll call him Reborn," he heard Yamamoto chuckle.  
  
"Extreme! This one will be Colonnello."  
  
Tsunayoshi felt his brain exploding as in his imagination he  
saw his two guardians kissing just like a tender couple.  
  
"Reborn, stop playing with my sanity!" he yelled,  
shaking his head quickly to chase away that disturbing picture.  
  
"I'm not kidding, that's how it works" pursued the killer,  
conscious of Tsuna's thoughts, barely holding back the urge to torture  
his pupil again.  
  
"Why do you think we are named "rainbow"? It is precisely  
because we come from a homosexual relationship!"  
  
Tsunayoshi felt a sense of disorientation and suddenly his heart began  
to beat wildly.  
How much could he really hide from Reborn? What if it had  
been a method of making him admit that he and Gokudera hadn't been just  
friends for a while now?  
  
"Skull came out defective because he was born from Ryohei's  
affair with Gokudera."  
  
Tsuna looked at him in shock, gasped and tried to make that one neuron  
that survived the conversation work.  
  
"You could simply tell me you didn't want to explain it to  
me!" he shouted indecisively as to why he felt so irritated.  
  
At that moment they both heard the bell ringing and Gokudera's hearty  
and loud voice ringing out as he greeted Tsuna's mother.  
  
"Is it twenty minutes already?" he found himself  
wondering aloud the young boss recovering his cell phone and wallet in  
a hurry before running to the mirror and straightening his hair.  
  
Reborn watched him amused.  
  
"Don't worry, Tsuna. It is more likely for a meteorite to  
fall on your head than Gokudera betraying you."  
  
Tsunayoshi backed away looking at his tutor as if he were the devil  
himself and actually he had no elements to disprove his thought.  
  
Reborn jumped on his shoulder pulling his arm up behind his back,  
pressing his pinkie between two fingers.  
  
"Never again think you can hide something from me."  
  
Moaning in pain Tsunayoshi realized that he knew it, after  
all Reborn always knew everything and judging by his reaction at least  
he did not seem to have anything against it.


End file.
